Various organizer systems are known in the art for organizing different types of articles in an organizer or other type of holder or container or case. Such organizer systems generally organize the articles according to type, separating one from the other such as within different compartments. For instance, a plurality of similar articles may be placed in each compartment, the articles in one compartment differing from the articles in the other compartment so that the compartments serve to organize the articles by type.
Difficulties arise with organizer systems for articles that are different from each other but which are not readily distinguishable from one another, either because of their appearance or because of their arrangement within the compartments. For instance, existing organizers that separate a plurality of different types of similar-looking articles (different articles that nonetheless are not readily distinguishable from one another) by grouping articles of the same type separately from articles of a different type have not been known to provide a ready means of readily distinguishing the different articles from one another. Thus, even though the user may feel assured that all articles in a given compartment are of a same type, the user may not know what that type of article actually is because such article is not readily distinguishable from an article or articles in other compartments in the organizer system.
Moreover, various packagings are known for containing a plurality of different types of articles that are not readily distinguishable from one another in a manner that does not expose the articles for ready identification. For instance, articles that are not marked along a given side may be arranged with only such unmarked side readily visible. The articles must be individually removed from the packaging and examined to determine the identity of the article. Such packagings have not been known to provide a ready means of distinguishing the different articles from one another without removing the articles and examining the articles. Such problem is exacerbated when the articles are tightly packed in the packaging and need to be pulled out and examined to differentiate one article from the other, possibly disturbing the other articles in the packaging. Even more challenging are packages of different types of articles that do not bear any identifying indicia for differentiating among the different types of articles. One common example is a box of adhesive bandages containing different types of bandages, wherein the wrappers of the bandages do not specify the type of bandage therein. A user not only must remove the bandage from the box, but typically must also hold the bandage up to the light to see through the wrapper to identify the bandage.
Such organizer systems and packagings have existed for many years without having presented a solution to the difficulties thereby presented in differentiating articles that are difficult to differentiate for the above-described reasons. Although it is recognized that boxes for food items may include menus identifying and differentiating the different types of food items contained therein, such menus have not been used for identifying and differentiating consumer items, such as bandages or first-aid supplies. More particularly, menus have not been used to identify and differentiate grouped articles, wherein the articles are not readily differentiable from one another. The present invention addresses the needs for identifying compartmentalized items and for differentiating among a plurality of groups of articles that are not otherwise readily differentiable from one another.